


Eren x Reader::Bullet Train

by Shortcake_Sugamama



Series: The Songs Of Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullet Train, Death, F/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake_Sugamama/pseuds/Shortcake_Sugamama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was going to do something special for Reader-Chan, but what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren x Reader::Bullet Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote that IS a songfic! Remember to Enjoy!

_Like a, like a, like a bullet train_

_Moving like the speed of sound_

_Feet can't keep on the ground_

_Can't stay in one place_

_Keep moving like a bullet train_

_Like a bullet train_

Eren and (Y/N) loved eachother dearly. Every moment and every hour they were together. They swore on eachothers hearts they would not die. They would rather lie then give up and would rather live then beg. They were unsepratebale, unstoppable.

_Like a, like a, like a bullet train Moving like the speed of sound Feet can't keep on the ground Can't stay in one place Keep moving like a bullet train Like a bullet train_

The love they spread with every step. The happiness they gave with every smile. The hope they gave with every pray. All those things kept everyone alive, happy, kind. All until the expeditions. All until the incident.

_like, like, like a bullet train like, like, like a bullet train_

The young female, (Y/N) (L/N), was found with 3 bullet wounds on one special day. The day Eren was ready to do it. The day he would prove he loved her. The day....the day he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

_'Cause I can't stop time_

_You keep blurring in my mind_

_And space is undefined_

_These tracks left behind_

_We can't stay the same_

_Can't stop this train I can't find the breaks_

_On this bullet train_

The one day he was ready to propose. The only day he would prove it. But it was too late. Life is always too late for love. For family.

_'Cause I can't stop_


End file.
